1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to illuminating systems, and particularly, to a light emitting diode illuminating system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Light Emitting Diode (LED) light sources have recently undergone significant advances, which enables them to be a cost effective replacement for conventional light sources. LEDs offer significant benefits over conventional light sources as they consume less electrical energy for a given light intensity while exhibiting much longer life expectancy. Other desirable properties of LEDs include high resistance to shock or vibration, low heat dissipation, very fast switching response times and a wider choice of illuminating colors.
Since LEDs are one-way diodes, their possible arrangements include parallel, series, or series-parallel for Direct Current (DC) systems. In a conventional DC circuit, when one LED in a series fails, the entire series or string fails, and it is time consuming to determine which of the LEDs has failed.
Therefore, an illuminating system and a control method thereof which overcome the described limitations is desired.